Ryuga
Ryuga Kaiser Jr., commonly referred to as, Lord Ryuga, Ryuga, or Kaiser is a major antagonist, eventually an unsteady ally and antihero in the manga/anime series,'' Dragoon!. Ryuga is the son and reincarnation of the Demon King, Ryuga Sr. He is known as a world-class murderer and conqueror, as he has been roaming the earth, taking over and ravaging the lands in accordance to his father's dreams. Ryuga's manipulation over earth allows him to literally bend the fabric of the atmosphere, as well as the earth and other planets. As the main antagonist of the Battle Testimony Saga, Ryuga was in possession of one of the three Legendary Ancient Beast Gods, and serves as a foil and rival to series protagonist, Ginta Typhoon, as well as a mysterious threat to Kai Szasazu. Ryuga's shady alliance with the darkness of Ra is directly connected to his mother being slaughtered. Ra uses this bond to manipulate Ryuga, manifesting his fears and inner turmoil within his mind. Due to this, Ryuga adopts another spirit within his heart, representing his darker, and more carnage and psychotic side. All of this results in Ryuga's greater desire to kill Ginta, and revive his decease mother. Ryuga's closest allies include Drago Kaiser, his guardian and caretaker, Crest Hollows, his loyal minister, who obeys his every command, and Lugia Hydra, an enemy who Ryuga takes a liking to once Lugia rebels against Ra. Ryuga is one of three possessors of the three Legendary Spirit Beasts to have ruled over the earth, having the Spirit Beast Rock Bison. Ryuga is the sole possessor of the Ancient Beast God, Berserker, the Relentless. Ryuga is apart of a Demonic race filled with bloodthirsty humanoids who have spawned their own life, in search of a home to conquer. He is the current leader of the Rare Hunters after his father's death at the hands of Ginta. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :'Quote''' ::"Darkness... Endless suffering!!" |} Personality Appearance Background Information Synopsis History 'Battle Testimony' 'Dawn of the Dragons' 'Carnage of Evil' Powers and Abilities Fighting Style 'Punishment:' Abilities *'Earth Manipulation': *'Telekinesis': *'Demon Heritage': *'Darkness': *'Forbidden Technique - Fissure' (割れ目Wareme): *'Berserk Soul': Techniques *'Earth Power' (だいちのちからDa ichi nochi kara): Ryuga presses his palm on the ground, causing the ground to erupt. *'Explosion' (爆発Bakuhatsu): Ryuga blasts his opponent with an explosive wave of Reiki, completely obliterating them. *'Earth Dome' (地球ドームChikyū dōmu): Ryuga infuses his Reiki within the earth. As a result, the earth itself shields him from any type of attack. *'Unstoppable Aura' (あきれたオーラAkireta ōra): Ryuga layers himself with his Spirit Beast's Reiki. He is then immune to any sort of pain for limited time, and can fight through any kind of defense. *'Earth Release: Monster Prison' (地球リリース：モンスタープリズンChikyū rirīsu: Monsutāpurizun): Ryuga traps his opponent in an invisible prison. He then closes his palm, utterly crushing his opponent. The strength of the technique solely depends on the physical strength both Ryuga and his opponent possess. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Major Antagonist Category:Reformed Antagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:Demon Category:Legendary Trio Category:Rare Hunters Category:Earth Element